


Dernière manche

by LilyLight



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Non-Canonical Character Death, UDC!verse, What-If
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLight/pseuds/LilyLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce triptyque est une tentative fragile pour dire merci et pour exprimer aussi la somme des émotions et des réflexions qui m'ont traversée à la lecture de Déchirement, de Fragments, d'UDC.</p><p>Chapitre 1 : Une femme, la mort, entre elles un homme et le fléau des possibles.</p><p>Ce qui se dit ici est un hommage au chapitre 19 de Fragments.</p><p>Chapitre 2 : Après.<br/>Chapitre 3 : Epilogue.</p><p>Alaiya, merci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fragments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/625325) by [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya). 



La pluie tombe fine et la paroi est froide, elle est serrée à même le roc et son visage blême semble refléter la lumière glacée des éclairs qui foudroient l'horizon. Elle tremble mais son regard ne vacille pas, elle ne finira pas ici, c'est sûr. Une brume grisâtre lui dérobe le ciel, elle le fixe pourtant du regard, obstinément. « Pas comme ça », gronde-t-elle derrière ses dents serrées. « Ne crois pas que ce sera si facile. »

 

Un sursaut, Marine ouvre les yeux. La pénombre laide de l'appartement lui saute au visage, tandis qu'elle se souvient péniblement de l'endroit où elle est.

Il est couché sur le canapé, le visage toujours immobile, tel un ange pâle cloué au sol après la chute. Il respire pourtant, il respire lentement. Elle grimace, le manque d'entraînement ne l'a pas laissée indemne. Le traîner jusqu'ici de tout son poids d'homme lourd qui ne veut pas vivre n'a pas été une mince affaire, mais il fallait bien le sortir du sang. Elle n'est pas trop rouillée, somme toute, une forme de satisfaction dans cette pénombre laide où l'homme dort tel un ange qui croit encore en l'absence de son propre réveil.

Elle se secoue, elle prendrait bien une douche, mais elle veut être là pour son premier regard, qui ne doit plus être si lointain – elle le sent revenir. La dernière douche qu'elle a prise, après avoir sorti de l'appartement le matelas couvert de sang, lui a de toute façon laissé une amertume à la bouche – est-ce qu'ils ont baisé, là aussi ? Ce n'est pas assez qu'elle ait eu à vider le matelas où ils se sont pris de l'appartement où ils se sont aimés, il faut encore qu'elle se lave là où sa bouche a empoigné la sienne ?

Elle le regarde, avec sa gueule d'innocent qui dort, l'homme qu'elle vient de sauver et que ça n'a pas, pour l'instant, encore mis en colère – ce con, cet enfoiré, est-ce qu'il sait seulement ce qu'il fait, à foutre en l'air la vie qui fait plier la sienne ? Elle le regarde de toute la froideur qu'elle peut, tandis que son poing se serre de colère.

Le téléphone sonne. Angelo, c'est sûr. Le téléphone a déjà sonné plusieurs fois et le crétin qui dort n'a pas décroché, et pour cause, dans son sommeil d'injuste où la mort l'a plaqué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, à veiller cet homme qu'elle méprise tandis que l'homme qu'elle aime n'en finit pas d'appeler. Et ce crétin qui dort, il le sait, lui, qu'il fait ployer les vies sous le poids de la sienne, qu'il fait plier les cœurs sous sa douleur qui crie ? Il va se réveiller, elle va lui mettre le nez sur tout ce sang, merde, sur ce sang et ces pleurs qu'il déverse avec l'insouciance de celui qui n'aura pas à payer l'addition. Fous ta vie en l'air, crétin, mais la mienne ? Mais la sienne ?

Le téléphone a fini de sonner et elle le regarde toujours, bon sang, on dirait qu'elle le couve, là, le crétin endormi, on dirait une mère poule qui veille un œuf félé. Des réponses, elle en veut, des réponses, elle aura. Ce n'est pas qu'elle est généreuse, c'est qu'elle veut savoir, et puis on ne se barre pas sans payer l'addition, sans laisser d'adresse, sans laisser à d'autres le soin de réparer ce qu'on a cassé comme si ce n'était pas fragile. Tu vas vivre, crétin, ne pense pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça avec ta morale de héros à la gomme et ton air d'ange pâle ou de môme qui fuit. Il est beau, cet homme triste, beau à en pleurer, beau l'homme qui crève pendant que d'autres pleurent à l'aimer. Réveille-toi, abruti, il va falloir qu'on parle, arrête de jouer à la mort car j'ai plus d'un mot à te dire.

 

De l'autre côté du canapé, la mort la regarde, la femme-aigle, dont le cosmos moiré d'or lui a tiré la proie des mains. Elle ne l'a pas lâché, pourtant, l'homme qui dort tant qu'il peut encore, elle lui enserre bien la tête et le cœur de sa caresse pâle, de son frisson glacé qui lui parle comme une douceur. La partie n'est pas finie, il lui reste des cartes, mais elle regarde sa rivale avec une certaine dose d'admiration. Bien joué, la vie. Pas mal. Ce que l'amoureux n'a pas pu, tu crois vraiment qu'elle peut le faire, cette femme qui méprise l'homme qu'elle vient de sauver ?

La vie ne répond pas, elle brille aux yeux de Marine. C'est bien joué, en effet, tu ne l'as pas vue venir, celle-là. Mais tu n'as pas gagné tant que je n'ai pas perdu.

 

Shura ouvre les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, le plafond jaune pisseux par la fumée de cigarettes. Il comprend qu'il n'est pas dans son lit.

« Tu t'es raté », dit Marine.

Le regard de Shura ne cille pas mais celui de la mort, si. Cette femme-là, elle ne va pas porter les armes de l'amour, elle ne va pas aller le chercher sur le terrain de la compassion, de la promesse, de l'amitié indéfectible – c'est pire, la partie va se jouer à la vérité.

_Garce._

Au poing de rage de l'Aigle, c'est la vie qui luit – au poing d'intégrité.

La partie promet d'être serrée.

 


	2. Après.

Cette fichue pluie délave le ciel jusqu'à l'avoir fait pâlir presque autant que son front. Les gouttes s'immiscent sur les sourcils et roulent sur les joues à la façon de larmes que l'univers verse pour lui, en lieu et place de son cœur sec – enfin, de ce qui bat et résonne encore dans sa poitrine et qui doit bien s'appeler un cœur, mais dont toute chaleur est partie.

Ce n'est pas un deuil de plus, c'est un deuil de trop – celui qu'il ne fera pas. Les lys dans sa main sont détrempés depuis tout ce temps qu'il est là et qu'il n'a pas réussi à les poser sur la tombe. Des lys, pourquoi ? Leur pureté est celle qu'il a toujours su voir dans le cœur de celui qui gît là, alors même que le sang sur ses mains semblaient faire de ce mot, appliqué à lui, un outrage. Il aurait pu amener n'importe quelles fleurs, à dire vrai, peut-être même pas de fleurs du tout. Mais c'est un adieu, une dernière visite, et les conventions qu'ils n'ont jamais respectées valaient peut-être ça.

 

_Te quiero..._

Cette phrase est sans passé et elle est sans futur – des décennies après avoir été prononcée une première fois, elle a gardé toute sa fraîcheur, sa terrifiante acuité qui lui fait dépasser l'absence qui n'y peut mettre un terme.

_Te quiero tanto..._

 

Il entend à peine le pas qui résonne derrière lui mais un sourire pâle étire ses lèvres minces quand il la sent sans se retourner. Elle lui prend le bouquet des mains et le pose sur la tombe, puis se poste à côté de lui sans rien dire. Elle non plus n'a ni parapluie ni chapeau et cette fichue pluie dégouline dans les boucles grises qui gardent quelques lueurs rousses, tandis que dévalent sur ses joues des larmes qui se fondent à celles que l'univers verse pour eux. Elle a pris sa main et il lui serre les doigts, poignet contre poignet, ce poignet qu'elle a cautérisé voici si longtemps et dont les estafilades ont fini par dire tout le sursis qu'elle leur a offert, en ce jour lointain où il gouttait du sang sur le sol de la chambre.

Il a un sanglot sec.

« Je ne t'ai... jamais dit merci.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi.

\- De lui avoir épargné ça. »

Elle resserre sa main sur sa main.

« D'accord.

\- Souffrir du mal que j'aurais pu lui faire, c'est une forme de justice, tu crois ?

\- Tu sais que je n'empêcherai rien. »

Il lui caresse les doigts.

« Souviens-moi de t'épouser dans la vie prochaine.

\- Je suis venue vous dire au-revoir à tous les deux, tu sais. »

Il renverse la tête et la pluie dévale sur lui comme le roc qu'il n'est plus, mais qu'il peut feindre encore pour quelques heures. Il lui devait bien ça.

« Marine...

\- … Tu veux des lys aussi ? »

Il la prend dans ses bras et pose ses lèvres sur le front qui tremble. Un instant ils ressemblent un peu à ces statues commémoratives sur lesquelles la pluie coule tandis que les passants oublient.

_J'aurai été un lâche jusqu'au bout._

_\- Un imbécile, mais il t'aimait comme ça._

La pluie dévale et elle s'écarte un peu, elle le regarde de ses yeux mouillés.

« C'est toujours la mort qui gagne.

\- C'est l'amour, Marine. Elle n'emporte rien. »

Il la serre dans ses bras et elle les sent tous les deux qui la bercent dans cette absence de regrets qui est aussi un abandon, un adieu, un aveu – dans cette complétude qui vibre encore à travers lui et qui résonne comme un appel. Il n'est plus là déjà tandis que celui qui est parti demeure un peu avec lui encore.

« Merci. »

 

 


	3. Epilogue

Il a les yeux tournés vers la ligne bleue des montagnes qui s'efface sous la pluie qui bat. L'eau qui balaie son visage n'atteint pas sa fatigue, sa lassitude, alors qu'il éprouve ce vide que rien ne peut décrire si on ne l'a pas vécu. Marine l'a laissé aux portes du temple, Armand n'a pas paru. Il est seul avec la ligne bleue des montagnes quand Mü se téléporte à ses côtés.

« Je... »

La phrase s'arrête net avant qu'il ait eu le temps de soupirer son incapacité à être avec un autre. L'Atlante le regarde d'un air triste qui le fait frémir parce que dans ce regard il sait que Mü sait – tout. Le Bélier ne dit rien mais lui tend un petit sachet, une mousseline – une préparation pour infusion.

« Mü...

\- Laisse-moi t'accompagner. Une dernière fois. »

Shura le regarde fixement. _Se pourrait-il..._

« Tu vas t'endormir et le cœur s'arrêtera pendant ton sommeil. C'est tout.

\- Mü...

\- Il n'est pas là pour prendre ta souffrance, cette fois, mais je crois que c'est ce qu'il voudrait. »

Le regard de Shura se brouille. Evidemment, Mü sait – autant qu'un autre puisse savoir, mais plus que n'importe qui.

« Je suis désolé.

\- Il n'est pas absurde que je sois le dernier de la croix. C'est un destin, tu sais. »

Ils ont un sourire triste. L'Atlante ne se protège pas. Sa présence joue son rôle d'antalgique mais il n'essaie pas de compenser quoi que ce soit, dans cette résonnance qui s'est créée entre le vide de leurs deux cœurs.

Leurs deux cosmos s'éveillent en même temps. Au travers de celui de Shura, cette vibration unique, ce continuum qui manifeste en lui la présence d'Angelo. Au sein de celui de Mü, un écho rémanent – les dernières notes de ce qui fut l'axe, l'écho lointain de la présence de Dokhô. Et dans ce jour blême, ce jour bleu où les montagnes disparaissent sur la ligne tremblée de l'horizon, d'un coup vibre ce qui reste de la croix.

Shura ferme les yeux. Dans cet accord, ce sont leurs vies qui tremblent – et les autres sont là, ceux qui restent d'eux qui naquirent un peu ensemble en mourant presque devant les Portes. Dans cet embrasement mouillé, mélancolique, nul jugement à nouveau, nulle parole vide pour consoler ce qui ne peut l'être, ce qui n'a pas à l'être non plus. Une simple étreinte, l'évidente communion de ce qu'on partage quand tant fut partagé et qu'il n'est plus temps sinon de se tourner vers la ligne des montagnes pour la voir se dissoudre dans l'horizon bleu.

Shura prend le sachet et alors que Mü vacille, les mains de Shaka, comme surgies de nulle part, s'affermissent à ses épaules pour l'empêcher de trembler. Au regard de l'Indien, Shura reçoit toute la paix si parfaitement humaine que celui-ci a appris à déployer en toutes ces années – cette paix qui s'élève du cœur de la souffrance, qui ne la nie pas parce qu'elle la comprend.

Shura respire.

« Je le ferai seul, si vous voulez bien. »

Deux hochements de tête.

Ce qu'on ne peut pas dire ne doit pas l'être, mais on peut l'éprouver parfois.

Aux lisières de la nuit, ce qu'il reste de la lumière est ce qu'on en a partagé.

 


End file.
